


Blind Date

by peterbparkerr



Category: tom holland - Fandom
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 10:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18776545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peterbparkerr/pseuds/peterbparkerr
Summary: After plenty of failed blind dates, there’s one that finally works out, thanks to a stranger.





	Blind Date

Ever since you started having crushes in middle school, you were open to having that innocent love that all your friends seemed to have. However, you struggled and were never able to get to that level. As you got older, you thought love would come your way eventually, but it never did. You attended homecoming and prom, third wheeling with your best friend and boyfriend, who were always too kind to you and never made you feel awkward about the situation. You were just unfortunate to be that person who was open to dating, but no one ever approached you. You didn’t know why because you knew you were a good person, more than average in appearance, at least you thought, and an overall vibrant personality.

It was finally time to start studying at university, where you, your best friend, and her boyfriend would attend the same school. You thought this was your time to finally find love, but you found it difficult adjusting to your new surroundings and just college life in general. A semester passed, and still nothing came your way despite all the parties your best friend dragged you to. You were about to give up until your best friend had the bright idea to start setting you up on blind dates. Now, at first you were a little opposed to the idea, but she convinced you otherwise.

You remember your first blind date set-up vividly. It was at the local pizza parlor, nothing too fancy or special. You took a seat at the back of the restaurant and messaged your date what you would be wearing and where you were sat. You received short replies from him. You shrugged it off and thought it would be nerves. A server had come by to take your order, but you told them your whole ordeal, and just ordered water as you waited. You remember looking at the time more than usual and it felt like forever. It was until you noticed that an hour passed, and he was practically a no show. No text from him or anything. You called your friend to tell her that you didn’t think he was going to show up, and she was sincerely apologetic. The server must have felt terrible because they sent you off with a slice of pizza before leaving.

A few weeks had passed after your attempt at a first date, and your friend convinced you once again to give it a go and that it was the first guy’s lost. You had no idea why you agreed to possibly be stood up again, but you were desperate at this point to meet someone. Your friend boasted that this guy was so excited to meet you and get to know you. You were hopeful, until you got stood up. Again. This wasn’t the last time either. It happened four more times after that. Your self-esteem that semester had plummeted. You felt that there was something wrong with you, and that you were just not interesting enough to even have a guy meet you. You gave up the game for a while and just decided to focus on your school work. After all, summer was approaching, and you were excited to spend some time with family with a two-week trip to New York.

\---

Your phone rang as you were walking around the city with your older sibling and saw that it was your best friend.

“Hey! What’s up? Everything still in one piece at home?” You joked on the phone.

“It’s fine! (Y/N), would you be willing to go on a blind date in New York?! I know this guy and he’s super interested in getting to know you! He can meet you tonight!” She blurted through the phone.

“I don’t know. I didn’t want to get into that. I’m on vacation. What if we like each other and we can’t do long distance?”

“You can’t know until you try! Please. He’s seems very willing and eager,” she begged.

“Fine. I can do tonight at 8 p.m.,” you agreed.

“Okay awesome! I’ll text you the info! Bye, love you!”

“Love you too,” you replied and rolled your eyes.

“What was that all about?” Your sibling asked.

“Well I have a blind date tonight, courtesy of (Y/B/F). Can we tell mom and dad, that we want to have a night in the city, and you can go clubbing or something, and I can go on my date?” You asked.

“Finally! Something that lets me spend a night out in New York and not stuck in the hotel room with mom and dad by 10 p.m.! Yes, let’s do it!”

You laughed and texted your friend that everything was a go and that you were excited for tonight. Knowing it was going to be different.

\---

You and your sibling stopped at the restaurant that you were going to meet your date at.

“Okay, call me if you need me to come back to save you from this possible creep,” they said.

“I will. Have fun tonight!”

You guys hugged and then parted ways as you entered the restaurant. You took a seat in the typical far corner, hoping not to bring so much attention to yourself. You were already wearing a nice, form fitting black dress which made you feel uneasy, but it was New York and you wanted to look your best. You texted your date that you were there, and he said that he was on his way. As you looked around the restaurant, you saw a group of people, possibly your age and a bit older, but not over 30, laughing and talking amongst themselves. One of them caught your attention, he had wavy brown hair and brown eyes that glistened despite the low lighting in the restaurant. He also had a jaw that could likely cut you if you got to close. He was also wearing a casual black button up. You caught yourself looking too long, when the mystery boy looked straight at you and made eye contact. You both quickly turned your heads away, and you looked down at your cell, seeing that 20 minutes had passed by.

You checked your messages, but the blind date hadn’t messaged you again. You sent another text, asking him what he wanted to drink, but all you received back was an excuse as to why he couldn’t make it suddenly. Your heart sank down to your stomach and your eyes just began to fill with tears. You cried slightly for a bit, hoping no one would notice you. However, it was short lived when the mystery boy from the large group came over and sat in the seat in front of you.

“Hey, are you okay? I noticed you seem upset,” he asked, reaching for your hand you had left on the table.

“I’m fine. I’m okay,” you replied, pulling your hand away and wiping your tears.

“Darling, you’re crying. I know something is bothering you. I’m Tom, by the way.”

You nodded and finally looked up at him. He was even more beautiful up close.

“(Y/N),” you said.

“Now tell me what’s wrong. There’s no reason why a pretty girl like you should be crying on a Friday night.”

You slightly blushed at his comment, and then continued to explain your dilemma with all the attempted blind dates. He was attentive to every detail you told him, and you could see that in his eyes. He took an interest you quite quickly and you were surprised. After you were done explaining the whole ten yards, you sighed and started to gather your purse and phone.

“Wait, don’t go. Come sit with me and my friends. They would love to get to meet you,” he asked.

“I can’t ask of you that, Tom. You already did so much for me tonight, just by listening,” you replied.

“Please, I insist,” he said with the cutest puppy dog eyes.

“Fine,” you said and rolled your eyes.

He grabbed your hand and escorted you to the table.

“Hey guys, this is (Y/N),” Tom said introducing you. “She was supposed to have a blind date, but the loser stood her up, but thank god she has us to rescue her. This is Zendaya, Laura, Jacob, Tony, and my best mate, Harrison,” he said going through them one by one.

“That guy is a total loser if he stood up someone has stunning as you honey,” Zendaya said and the group nodded in agreement.

You chuckled and took your seat at the table. Your night turned out to be one of the best ones you’ve had in a long time. Everyone was so welcoming, genuine, and all the conversations happened naturally, with no awkward silence. You felt indebted to Tom for approaching you and talking to you. It made you forget about all the failed blind dates because you had just blindly met six amazing people by luck. You didn’t want the night to end, but it sadly did. You found out through talking with them that they were the cast, minus Harrison (he was just Tom’s best friend who doubled as his assistant), of the new Spider-Man movie coming out in a few weeks and they were on a press tour in New York, so they had an early start to their day tomorrow.

As you were going to pay your bill, Tom took it away from you.

“I got it tonight. You can pay for my dinner tomorrow,” he confidently said with a smirk.

“Wait, what, tomorrow? I’m confused,” you said, staring at him with pure confusion.

He chuckled nervously, “Yeah. I want to see you again. If that’s okay with you.”

You looked at him with wide eyes and then realized that you should reply, “Yes, yeah, I would love to see you again.”

He smiled at you and you smiled back. Before you and the group parted ways, you exchanged phone numbers with Tom and his group teased him, which made you both blush.

That was the story of the night you met the love of your life and since that day have been together with Tom. You realized it took some bad eggs to find the perfect one, but it was all worth it for him in the end.  


End file.
